Life of Eternal Nothingness
by XxKeeperOfDeathxX
Summary: Hannibal's daughter, Cici, is finding life too hard to bare.  But when she meets a motherlike agent who has some sort of job with her father she jumps in to see what that mystery is.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone it's you're lovely writer, XXKeeperofDeathXX. This is another new story and this time it's about one of my favorite Horror Killers. But this isn't some sappy love story. It's about someone who will love Lector through everything that happens to her because of how she lives her life, and for how much she truly cares for him because he's her father. This chapter is a flashback to the night he was captured by the police and it gives some background information. If you don't understand something just send me a message or leave it in a review. Enjoy Life of Eternal Nothingness. **

~~8 Years Earlier ~~

"Daddy, look!" I cried out to the one person who's stood at my side for the past 5 years.

"That's wonderful Cici." He said with a smile as he looked at the beautiful picture I drew of the park down the street.

"I drew it just for you, Daddy." I said as with a deep smile before a knock echoed through the house.

"Go upstairs Cici." He said with a smile before pushing me towards the stairs.

"Okay, Daddy." My little form shot up the stairs faster than he could keep up with. I went up and sat down with another blank piece of paper.

A crash was heard from downstairs and yelling. I looked to my door to decide whether to go down or just stay there, but Daddy did say to stay upstairs. So I stayed there to draw.

A sharp yell of pain appeared shortly after I started to draw. I slowly finished the outline of the drawing and ran downstairs to see my father being dragged down to a police car and thrown into the back.

"What's going on?" I cried out with large tears, from my maroon eyes that I got from my father, pouring down my face.

"We're sorry darling but you have to come with us." One of the officers said to me while leaning down and looked into my eyes.

"You leave her alone! She hasn't done anything. She doesn't know anything either. Leave her ALONE!" Daddy cried.

"Daddy!" I cried when I saw the small stream of blood pouring from the left side of his temple.

"Don't worry Cici, I'll be alright. You have to listen to them and don't lie to them. They should be kind to you as long as you remember your manners, alright?" He called to me before the other officer shoved him into the car.

"Quiet Lector." The officer hissed at him before slamming the door in Hannibal's face.

"You have to come with us." The officer who was talking to me said as he took my hand.

"Let me go get some stuff quickly, okay?" I asked the officer as I pulled him to the door to my house.

"Alright. Cici was it?" He asked me.

"Yup." I said before walking up the stairs with the officer following me close behind me.

"What are you getting?" He asked when he looked around my room.

"My drawings and color pencils." I said with a smile before I grabbed my pencil case, folder and sketchbook.

"What have you drawn?" He asked as I handed him my folder.

"Important stuff in life." I said as I walked to Daddy's room.

"These are good." He said as he leafed through my little pictures that were so detailed that if you watched if for long enough you would think something had moved in some of the pictures.

"I just drew a picture for Daddy for my birthday today." I said with a smile before I grabbed the folder of drawing that I had done for my Daddy.

"Today is your birthday?" The officer said with a sad smile.

"Yup." I answered again.

"How old are you?" He asked with interest.

"I'm 5 years old." I said as we walked out the door.

"You're very well behaved." He said while taking hold of my hands.

"Daddy says that manners are the greatest things you can have in your life and you should learn them when you're young." I said as we walked to the second police car. I held up the light blue folder and Daddy smiled at me.

'Thank you.' He mouthed to me as he gave me a sad smile before I sat in the car and both of the cars drove away.

We drove up to a giant building filled with people. Several people ran to the car dad was in and put his hands in handcuffs and put a muzzle over his mouth to keep him from biting people.

"Daddy!" I cried when he was pulled away by the large group of people.

Everyone stopped moving as I ran over to Daddy and throw my hands around his waist.

"Don't hurt him." I said with tears streaming down my face as Daddy put his hand on my head.

"Please don't tell her anything until she's older. She knows nothing of what I've done." He said while ruffling my short hair.

"Daddy, you left the pictures I drew you." I said with a sad smile as I looked down at the picture that I finished in the car.

"What is it Cici?" He asked me when he couldn't see the picture because I was blocking the view.

"It's you Daddy." I said as I held up the picture of him as an older man with an older me smiling in the city of Florence. "Isn't it beautiful Daddy?" I asked with a sad smile as I looked down at it. "It won't happen will it…?" I said after I looked up at the other officers who had just broken out of their shock before they looked with pain at me.

"No dear, it won't happen. He'll be locked up for a long time." A young female officer said with a sad smile. "You're too young to go through this. You probably don't even understand."

"She understands she just doesn't understand why it's happening." Daddy said with a sigh. "But by the end of this she'll probably understand. But she won't hate me. She doesn't have it in her heart." He said with a sad smile.

"I couldn't ever hate you Daddy." I said as I looked at his maroon eyes that glowed in the lights of the police building.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to you." He said with such emotion that everyone knew that no one would hurt me in fear of being hurt by the 'cannibal'.

We were taken into the police station just as the press started to show up.

"Don't let the people learn about her. She'd be shunned and tortured her whole life. I can't let that happen to her." Hannibal said after they handcuffed him to a bench and my little head lay on his shoulder. I slowly fell asleep after the sounds and noises started to get softer and farther away as my mind went into my little sanctuary of knowledge. Visions of places that Daddy had told me so much about danced about my mind before it all went dark.

Hannibal put his hand on my head again. "You can't let her go to her uncle. I'm afraid that she's told me something bad is to happen with him and I don't want her involved. Just keep her away from those who you think will have bad futures." He said and looked at the officer that passed by him.

"She'll probably go to an orphanage. But we'll try to find a nice one close to whatever prison or mental hospital you're put into so she can see you whenever they'll allow her to." The officer said before he unhandcuffed Hannibal from the bench and brought him into a cell. "She'll be fine by morning when the trial takes place. One of the officers will watch her for tonight."

Hannibal nodded and looked out at my small form still on the bench. "She's a special girl who will bring forth greatness in herself and someone else in the future because of what she can see." Hannibal said before the officer walked away.

"And what can she see?"

"She sees the future, and that's how she has such a broad memory sanctuary, just like mine." Hannibal said before he looked at the picture I had finished just before we arrived. "She sees us here and this is where we'll be in the future. I'll be gone from your system and you won't find me ever again, and then she'll be safe for the rest of her life."

The officer just walked up to me and picked me up. "But how do you know it will happen? She probably won't see you for a while until this trial is over and you're put back into a little cell somewhere for probably the rest of your life."

A female officer walked over to him. "Go put her in my car; I'll be out there soon. I just have to ask Hannibal some questions."

"Alright, but don't be long. Who knows how long she'll still be asleep." The officer carrying me said before he walked away to put me into the female officer's car.

"Hannibal, what do I have to know about her to keep her happy for the next few days before your trial is over?" She asked.

"Just know that she's very smart and when you don't think she understands something, she probably does. It's her birthday as well. Make sure she's happy, she deserves it for all this trial strains that she'll soon have. Because we both know the press will probably find out about her and make her life a living h**l." Hannibal said before he lay down on the cot in the cell.

"She'll be happy with me for the next few days." The officer said before she walked out to her car to take me home.

And for the next eight years of my life was pure h**l after I left that officers house and was put into the dirty little orphanage. I was only allowed to see my Dad twice every year and the person who owned the mental hospital always tried to hit on me whenever I came to see my father. He said he would allow me to see my dad more if I became his. And I told him I would rather see my father die than ever be with him.

He didn't like that very much and that just put more strains on my life.

And that's just the beginning of my life.

**Hey guys I know I'm not updating much but I have a huge reason on why in my Osmosis Jones story so I'm not going to be putting it in this story. But I've been watching Silence of the Lambs a lot and I decided I wanted to write a story that I haven't seen anyone else do on fanfiction. So this is going to turn out pretty nice. This story started with what happened the night/ day that Hannibal was taken into custody and now his 5 year old daughter has to face the world, on her own, in an orphanage. I won't have all of those years I'll just have flash backs every now and then but the next chapter will be the Buffalo Bill case in Silence of the Lambs. So Enjoy. **


	2. Announcement July 3 2011

**Announcement ~ 3****rd**** of July 2011~ **

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry I haven't been adding new chapters but I've been busy. I'm leaving for a band camp in about a week. So I'll try to post new chapters before I leave but I'm not promising anything. I'll be at camp till the 25 so I'll post some new chapters probably on the 26****th**** or 27****th****. Thanks everyone! Enjoy your 4****th**** of July! Have fun with your fireworks. ^^**


End file.
